The Internet of Things (“IoT”) is a network of objects or “things”, each of which is embedded with hardware and/or software that enable connectivity to the network. An object, device, sensor, or “thing” (also referred to as an “IoT device”) that is connected to a network typically provides information to a manufacturer, operator, and/or other connected devices in order to track usage of the object and/or obtain services. IoT devices are deployed in homes, offices, manufacturing facilities, the natural environment, and inside biotic organisms.
Device manufacturers and/or service providers are developing and deploying IoT devices at an increasing rate in order to fulfill an increasing demand to track data and/or obtain services using one or more IoT devices. As manufacturers and/or service providers develop and deploy various IoT devices, interoperability between different IoT devices also increases because many IoT devices require a proprietary interface and/or a proprietary application in order for users to access the functionality and/or services provided by the different IoT devices.
Furthermore, due to the widespread use of IoT devices, users may come into contact with one or more IoT devices without realizing that they have in fact come into contact with the one or more IoT devices. Therefore, many users are unable to utilize the services provided by the IoT devices they encounter. In order to utilize the services provided by IoT devices, a user usually has to be aware of the existence of the IoT devices surrounding the user. In addition to requiring prior knowledge of IoT devices, because competing interfaces and/or applications may be required to access IoT devices, it may be difficult for many users to utilize services that require multiple IoT devices developed by different manufacturers and/or deployed by difference service providers.